Kamen Rider ZX
is the tenth fictional superhero in the Kamen Rider franchise to bear the eponymous title. ZX holds the distinction of being the first Rider who did not star in his own television series. The character debuted in an eponymous manga series which began serialization on the July 1982 issue of the Japanese publication Television Magazine. ZX was then featured in a short radio drama broadcast during a special episode of All Night Nippon hosted by Shotaro Ishinomori on August 14, 1982 commemorating the character's official debut, before making his live-action television debut in the 1984 TV special Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!. Ryo Murasame and his sister were shot down while flying in the Amazon jungle by a terrorist organization known as the Badan Empire and had both of them captured. Later, Badan kills his sister and turns Murasame into a cyborg warrior named ZX and brainwashes him; however, an accident enables him to regain his memory. Murasame becomes a Kamen Rider to avenge his sister. His first encounter with the past Kamen Riders is when he mistakes both Kamen Rider Super-1 and Riderman as soldiers of Badan. In Heisei Rider vs. Shōwa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, under order of Takeshi Hongo, Ryo infiltrate Underground Empire Badan's plan in Zawame as Ambassador Darkness, and to ensure Gaim survived as the last Heisei Riders, by letting all Riders who were participating the Rider battle between Showa and Heisei get sealed into Lock Seed after their defeat into Badan's hand. When the time has come after a boy named Shu Aoi is captured, Ryo reveals himself, trying to release him from Badan's grip, but failed and interrupted by Ren Aoi's sudden attack. Before transforming to ZX, the reason why Takeshi orders Ryo to let Gaim be the surviving Rider, is because the Armored Kamen Rider has a full potential within him, such as releasing most of the Kamen Riders who were trapped in Helheim. With his help, he and Gaim releases most of all Riders who were participating the Rider battle from the Lock Seed's seals for their final battle against Badan. Kamen Rider Spirits Kamen Rider Spirits manga tells alternate story about ZX. Murasame is an evil rider of Badan Empire. Having his memory wiped off by Badan, Murasame becomes emotionless and fights against the nine Kamen Riders and humanity. When Murasame regains his memory and realizes that his sister Shizuka was killed by Badan, he turns against them and eventually joining forces with other Riders to destroy Badan and its evil leader Judo. However, he refuses the title of Kamen Rider initially, later he starts to call himself Kamen Rider ZX, although not considering himself official yet. Kamen Rider ZX ZX has the most cybernetic body out of any Kamen Rider created thus far. His body has many hidden abilities reminiscent of a ninja, including shuriken and chain-sickles. His finishing attack is a Rider Kick called the , in which ZX glows his body into red before delivering a devastating kick on the target. Equipment ZX Belt The is Ryo's transformation belt that allows him to transform into ZX. Helldiver The Helldiver is ZX's personal motorcycle. References See also ZX Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional ninjas Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1984